Swanqueen, el Musical
by Laura Brooks
Summary: Porque una historia de amor no es una verdadera historia de amor si alguien no se pone a cantar. Para reírse y cantar y dejarse la voz, una pequeña historia de Emma y Regina con canciones versionadas de algunos de los musicales más famosos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno pues, como su nombre indica, esto es un musical en toda regla. He cogido canciones más o menos famosas de musicales (por lo menos que yo conocía) y las he versionado a lo SwanQueen, porque nosotras lo valemos.**

 **Os pongo las canciones primero por si las queréis dejar preparadas aunque también sale el título antes de cada canción para que la podáis poner de fondo mientras cantáis la letra nueva**

 **No tengáis miedo de cantarlas por el mundo, yo lo hago. La gente me mira raro, pero no es la primera vez así que a cantar se ha dicho!**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de ouat no son míos a mi pesar, la melodía de las canciones tampoco es mía y está hecho con el único y nada despreciable propósito de robar unas risas ;)**

 **Dividido en tres capítulos para que no se haga largo al tener que buscar las canciones y eso, pero ya está terminado así que lo actualizaré pronto. Si os gusta ya tengo otros dos musicales pensados jejeje.**

 **PD: dedicado a todas las lectoras de "Mi Pequeña Emma" a las que haya hecho llorar ;)**

 **Espero que os guste!**

 **Lista de canciones:**

 ** _1)_** ** _"_** ** _Wouldn't it be lovely?" My fair lady_**

 ** _2)_** ** _"_** ** _Popular" Wicked live version_**

 ** _3)_** ** _"_** ** _Gimme, gimme, gimme" ABBA, Mamma mia_**

 ** _4)_** ** _"_** ** _You are the one that I one" Grease_**

 ** _5)_** ** _"_** ** _Dancing Queen" ABBA, musical Mamma mia!_**

 ** _6)_** ** _"_** ** _Does your mother know?" ABBA, musical Mamma mia!_**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Los murmullos se propagan por la sala. La música comienza a sonar avisando a los presentes de que está a punto de comenzar. Los susurros se van ahogando. Y, por fin, se abre el telón.

Silencio.

La melodía inunda el ambiente y, en escena, tres enanitos caminando por la calle aparecen.

 ** _"_** ** _Wouldn't it be lovely?" My fair lady_**

 _GRUÑÓN: Que alguien vigile a la reina, ya lleva mucho tiempo ahí._

 _FELIZ: empieza a preocuparme, no la veo salir._

 _DOC:¿Estará tramando algo? ¡O se habrá ido de aquí!_

 _LOS TRES: Mmm mmm, mmm mmm, ¿no sería perfecto?_

Mientras, en el interior de la blanca mansión, Regina miraba desde la ventana de su solitaria habitación.

 _REGINA: Algún día voy a volar_

 _De este pueblo me voy a largar._

 _Y sin mirar atrás._

 _Oh, ¿no sería perfecto?_

 _No más idiotas que aguantar_

 _No más piratas que soportar._

 _Sin héroes, ni magia, ni maldad._

 _Oh, ¿no sería perfecto?_

 _Fuera de aquí, el mundo es un lugar mejor donde vivir._

 _Pero yo no me puedo marchar,_

 _Mientras Henry esté aquí._

 _Algún día me perdonará._

 _Logrará ver la verdad_

 _Y juntos nos podremos quedar._

 _Oh, ¿no sería perfecto?_

\- Ah, ¿a quién quiero engañar?- Susurró la reina para sí misma mientras se apoyaba en el cristal de su ventana, dejando la mirada vagar por el jardín trasero, uno que en otra vida, estuvo lleno de las risas de un vivaz niño. – Henry nunca me perdonará.

\- Tampoco es que pongas demasiado de tu parte.

Regina se sobresaltó a escuchar una voz a su espalda. Con la mano en el pecho, para controlar su agitado corazón traidor, se giró para enfrentarse a Campanilla, la antigua hada que la miraba sonriente sentada sobre su mesa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, luciérnaga?- Espetó la reina.

\- Siempre tan simpática. He venido a ayudarte Regina.

\- Já. ¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso? Por si no lo recuerdas, la última vez que lo intentaste fue un auténtico fracaso.

\- Esta vez sé qué es exactamente lo que necesitas. – Dijo el hada segura.

\- ¿Y qué es eso?- No es que no tuviera fe, confianza y todas esas cosas sin sentido que proclamaban las películas Disney, es que no le interesaba en absoluto malgastar su tiempo con insectos sin alas.

\- Quieres recuperar a Henry y a Emma.

\- ¿Cómo…- La reina apenas pudo articular palabra al verse descubierta. – Cómo sabes lo de Emma?

\- Oh, por favor, soy un hada del amor. Está claro que la quieres y que ella te quiere a ti. Puede que soliera medir menos de un palmo, pero no soy ciega y vi todas las miraditas que os lanzabais en el País de Nunca Jamás. Pero, claro, ahora, en Storybrooke, con sus padres revoloteando a su alrededor todo el día, es un poco más difícil lograr sus atenciones. Mas, no sufras, yo sé exactamente qué es lo que necesitas para que la pequeña Salvadora caiga rendida a tus pies.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que necesito?

 ** _"_** ** _Popular" Wicked live version_**

 _CAMPANILLA:_

 _Cuando te conocí, te querías matar._

 _Y no lo niegues, lo sé._

 _Te querías matar._

 _Mi corazón te quiso ayudar._

 _Y aunque no me quisiste escuchar_

 _Y la fuiste a cagar_

 _No importa, no importa._

 _Te he logrado perdonar._

 _Olvida el fracaso_

 _Que fue porque no me hiciste caso._

 _No te preocupes. Yo ya estoy aquí._

 _Sígueme a mí_

 _Y así, al fin, tú se-rás_

 _POPULAR_

 _Te voy a hacer popular._

 _Te enseñaré a hablar_

 _Y no a refunfuñar._

 _Como hacen los demás. UUh_

 _Te enseñaré a sonreír,_

 _A hablar sin rentintín_

 _Todo lo que hacer para ser_

 _PO-PU-LAR_

 _Te voy a hacer popular_

 _Con pájaros hablar,_

 _Por todo cantar,_

 _Y ser una princesa más._

 _Así que a empezar que_

 _Aún nos queda mucho que cambiar._

 _No te enfades por mi gran análisis._

 _Ya veo tu vena a punto de catarsis._

 _No es que desee que entres en catálisis._

 _Seré tu aliada_

 _Tu madrina alada_

 _No hay nadie más,_

 _No para hacerte_

 _POPULAR_

 _Te voy a hacer popular._

 _Confía en mí, para hacerte feliz_

 _En vez de la loca que eras_

 _Bueno, eres._

 _No habrá quien me amedrente_

 _hasta hacerte_

 _POPULAR_

 _LAR_

 _La la la la_

 _Voy a hacerte popular._

 _Al ver que frunces el entrecejo_

 _Y con las manos en fuego_

 _Si me permites te recuerdo,_

 _Piensa en…_

 _Blancanieves con enanos y su encantador pichurrín_

 _¿Tienen talento o cerebro?_

 _No me hagas reír._

 _¡Son populares! Por favor._

 _Es cuestión de popularidad._

 _Es solo tu actitud,_

 _Y toda esa acritud._

 _Aunque te tema todo Dios,_

 _Vas a ser popular como yo._

\- ¿Y desde cuándo eres tú popular?- Preguntó Regina cortando el número del hada.

\- Era la estrella del País de Nunca Jamás. – Dijo el Hada orgullosa de su logro.

\- Querida, era una isla llena de preadolescentes con hormonas y tú, la única mujer.

\- Tú solo calla e intenta sonreír.

Regina le lanzó un vano intento de sonrisa.

\- Urg, no, así das miedo. – Dijo el Hada. – Prueba otra vez, sonríe. E intenta no mirarme como si quisieras matarme.

\- Un poco difícil, puesto que sí que quiero.

\- No seas gruñona y sonríe, Regina. Piensa en Henry

CAMPANILLA:

 _Y aunque no quieras admitir_

 _que el bien puede existir,_

 _Yo sé que lo tienes en ti._

 _Vas a ser muy popular aquí._

 _Te va a gustar mucho vivir._

 _La la, la la,_

 _Serás popular._

 _Pero admitámoslo,_

 _Nunca tanto como yo._

\- Muy bonito. – Regina incluso premió a su hada con un seco aplauso. – Ahora, con respecto a ayudarme con Emma.

\- Oh, sí. En el baile, por supuesto.

\- ¿Baile? ¿Qué baile?

\- ¿No lo sabes? Blancanieves y el príncipe dan un baile en honor a la princesa Emma. Se espera que en él encuentre a su verdadero a mor.

Una vez más, pensó Regina, el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Justo cuando había recuperado a su hijo, cuando había creído acercarse un poco más a la mujer que había ocupado sus pensamientos desde el día en que pusiera un pie en su maldito pueblo (literalmente), llegaban los padres de dicha mujer y se apresuraban en arrojarla en los brazos de hombres (algunos de esos brazos sin sus correspondientes manos) que no la merecían.

\- Regina, - preguntó el hada temerosa. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

La antigua alcaldesa, antigua reina malvada y actual mujer con el corazón roto miraba por la ventana de su habitación, recorriendo los entresijos del pueblo que había creado.

\- ¿Cómo no iba a estar bien? Simplemente acabas de decirme que la mujer que amo y madre de mi hijo está a punto de asistir a un baile donde prácticamente se espera que se comprometa con algún patán.

\- Precisamente. – Sonrió Campanilla.

\- ¿Disculpa?- Aquella hada era idiota. ¿Por qué seguía escuchándola?

\- Precisamente. La única condición que le han puesto a la princesa Emma es que elija a un pretendiente. Sus padres han jurado aceptarlo sea quien sea. ¿Lo comprendes?

\- ¿Cuántas veces tienes que remover mi herida?

\- Arg, Regina. Escúchame. Vas a dejar ese derrotismo impropio de ti, voy a vestirte con un poquito de magia y mucho de mi estilo…

\- Em… no gracias…

\- Oh, cállate, voy a vestirte, vas a estar preciosa y te va a encantar. Vas a ir a esa fiesta y Emma se declarará a ti en el momento en el que te vea. Y todo será romántico y precioso. – El Hada parecía a punto de echar a volar de la emoción.

\- Cada día estás más loca. – Musitó la reina.

Con un gruñido de exasperación, Campanilla la agarró por los hombros.

\- Regina, dime una cosa. ¿Quieres a Emma?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Estás dispuesta a lo que sea para tenerla?

\- Am…

\- ¡Di que sí!

\- ¡Sí!

\- Pues cállate y déjame hacer mi magia.

\- Oh, está bien. Pero espero que esta vez tus polvos esté mejor orientados. Y nada de usar una calabaza. Está demasiado visto.

\- Cielo. Relájate- Dijo Campanilla- ¿Quieres que te cante otra vez?

\- No, mejor que no.

 _Mientras, en la otra punta del Reino, digo, del pueblo…_

Los habitantes de Storybrooke estaban extasiados con la noticia del baile. Los pregoneros de los recién restablecidos reyes (y por pregoneros me refiero a los tablones y la página web del ayuntamiento) habían anunciado que en el Baile de Primavera la Princesa Emma escogería a un pretendiente. Se hacía saber, además, que no debía cumplirse el requisito de tener sangre real. La princesa tomaría su decisión y sería inamovible.

Todos los hombres casaderos de la zona se esforzaban por prepararse para la que podría ser la mayor de sus oportunidades para hacer la pesca de sus vidas.

Aunque, el "pescado" en cuestión no estaba tan entusiasmada por la idea.

\- Mamá, sigo sin verlo del todo.

Blancanieves se había vuelto loca con las preparaciones del baile. En aquel mismo instante caminaba de un lado al otro del gran salón de actos dirigiendo a los chicos de las flores.

\- Esas rosas no combinan. ¡No! Los aperitivos irán después.

Emma la seguía sin estar del todo segura de si su madre la estaba escuchando.

\- Mamá, escúchame, por favor. No creo que esta sea la mejor manera de elegir un Amor Verdadera o lo que quiera que sea… En fin…

\- No, no, no… poner esos lirios en otra parte. – Le dijo Blancanieves a un pobre joven cargado de flores más grandes que él.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando? – Gritó Emma frustrada.

\- Oh, cielo. – Dijo Blancanieves al girarse y encontrarse con su hija. – Perdona, esto es una locura. Pero, ¿qué haces todavía así? Ve a vestirte. Yo lo arreglaré todo para esta noche.

\- Mamá, por favor, solo dime ¿por qué tengo que hacer esto?

Un repetitivo hilo musical venido de Dios sabía dónde, comenzó a sonar alrededor de Blancanieves. Como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo, los chicos de las flores dejaron los jarrones y se pusieron en formación detrás de su madre.

" ** _Gimme, gimme, gimme" ABBA, Mamma mia_**

 _BLANCANIEVES:_

 _Mordí una manzana_

 _Y me quedé hechizada_

 _En el suelo tumbada_

 _Por culpa de una absurda maldición._

 _Otra fue_

 _La que se pinchó un dedo_

 _Por tocar sin dedal_

 _La aguja de una rueca de hilar._

 _Necesitamos un héroe_

 _Que nos venga a socorrer._

 _Dame, dame, dame_

 _Un príncipe azul_

 _Que pueda encontrarme y a los malos vencer._

 _Dame, dame, dame_

 _Un príncipe azul_

 _Que sea encantador_

 _y un buen beso me dé._

 _La limpieza_

 _Le fastidió el olfato_

 _Pero perdió un zapato_

 _Y ahora es toda una alteza, una princesa._

 _Mucho nadar_

 _Pero poco bailar_

 _Las escamas oxidadas._

 _Hasta las sirenas necesitan supermán._

 _Necesitamos un héroe_

 _Que nos venga a socorrer._

 _Dame, dame, dame_

 _Un príncipe azul_

 _Que pueda encontrarme y a los malos vencer._

 _Dame, dame, dame_

 _Un príncipe azul_

 _Que sea encantador_

 _y un buen beso me dé._

\- Um… muy bonito, mamá.

Quizás no era exactamente lo que Emma estaba pensando en aquel momento, pero era mejor que los adjetivos que ocupaban su mente.

\- Pero me tengo que ir… um… sí, a vestirme y eso.

Quería irse lo más lejos posible antes de que alguien más se pusiera a cantar. ¿Por qué tenían que hacerlo todo tan difícil? Emma no quería un príncipe, ni un pretendiente. Era consciente de que su corazón ya tenía un justo dueño o, mejor dicho, dueña. La primera vez que vio a Regina tuvo la sospecha de que era la clase de mujer que podría anular todos sus sentidos y dominarla por completo; una vez que conoció su verdadera identidad como Reina Malvada y aprendió a conocer a la mujer bajo la máscara y comprendió lo parecidos que habían sido sus sufrimientos, pensó que era la clase de mujer de la que podría llegar a enamorarse; tras viajar juntas al País de Nunca Jamás y compartir con ella la desesperación y el miedo de un encontrar a Henry… bueno, ahí supo que estaba enamorada. Pero era demasiado cobarde. Sí, eso también lo sabía.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que Emma hubiera querido y la hora del baile llegó. Mary Margaret también conocida como Blancanieves, menos conocida para Emma como mamá, se había empeñado en que se pusiera un pomposo vestido rosa. Y no. Pero no, o sea, ni de coña. Podía aceptar el baile, podía pasar por alto los descarados intentos de emparejarla, pero en los vestidos ponía el límite.

Por fin, la noche de la fiesta llegó. El pueblo entero se había congregado allí con sus mejores galas, la mayoría de ellos, esperando poder conquistar a la princesa. Una princesa que, para el comienzo de la velada, ya estaba deseando lanzarse por el balcón. No debía quedar hombre, enano o ser incierto con el que no hubiera hablado y la mayor parte de las conversaciones habían muerto en cuento el supuesto pretendiente se había fiado en el ilegal escote que Blancanieves le había colocado a su hija.

Al menos Emma había logrado salirse con la suya en un detalle: cambiar la pomposa falda por unos pantalones, ceñidos, eso sí, y que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Aunque del corsé, azul marino como sus pantalones, pero con detalles dorados, no había podido librarla nadie. Al menos, y eso la consolaba, sus botas de cuero negro le daban un aspecto más roquero que principesco.

Así que sí, la velada estaba siendo el más tremendo, absoluto e insoportable aburrimiento hasta que una figura apareció por las enormes puertas de la entrada.

El silencio se instauró entre todos los presentes en el momento en el que la atractiva morena de rostro cubierto por un enigmático y misterioso antifaz entró en la sala. Su vestido morado oscuro dibujaba sus curvas ciñéndose en los lugares juntos.

Emma no pudo evitarlo. Por mucho que odiase las salidas musicales de su madre, aquella visión pecaminosamente celestial la atrajo como una luz debe atraer a una polilla. Ella era una polilla rubia y moriría abrasada por aquella luminosa aparición, sí, pero qué manera de morir. Se acercó a ella. Como si los presentes adivinaran sus pensamientos, abrieron un pasillo que la conectaba a la escalera donde la preciosa morena esperaba. El silencio seguía reinando el lugar, pero una música, una nueva música que, probablemente solo sonaba en su cabeza, la dominó.

 ** _"_** ** _You are the one that I one" Grease_**

 _EMMA: Te miro y me electrificas_

 _Ese escote no es normal._

 _Voy a perder la cordura,_

 _Solo por mirar._

Regina, enmascarada y todo, buscó con la mirada a Campanilla buscando indicaciones y, siguiendo sus gestos de aliento, se adelantó hacia Emma sonriendo.

 _REGINA: Deja de babear,_

 _Y sácame a bailar,_

 _Que he venido a disfrutar._

 _Sé que has de elegir_

 _Un amor de verdad._

 _Y he venido a concursar._

 _EMMA: aquí estás, has venido a concursar._

 _EMMA Y REGINA: Tú eres la que elijo._

 _Uuuuu, dale._

 _Eres la que elijo_

 _Chuga, chuga up_

 _Uuuuu, dale._

 _Mi final feliz._

 _Te elijo a ti._

 _REGINA: Si buscas mi afecto_

 _Y no me puedes resistir_

 _Ven princesa, aquí te espero._

 _Elígeme._

 _EMMA: ¡WOW!_

 _EMMA: no voy a cambiar,_

 _Te he elegido ya._

 _REGINA: Me has elegido ya._

 _Ya puedes espabilar._

 _EMMA: ya no voy a dudar,_

 _No te podría olvidar._

 _REGINA: no me puedes olvidar,_

 _Si este amor es de verdad._

 _EMMA Y REGINA:_

 _¿Estás segura?_

 _Dime porque siento que es de verdad,_

 _Tú eres la que elijo._

 _Uuuuu, dale._

 _Eres la que elijo_

 _Chuga, chuga up_

 _Mi final feliz._

 _Te elijo a ti._

La mano de la morena descansaba en la suya, cuando Emma acercó sus cuerpos sin pensarlo demasiado y la condujo a la pista de baile.

\- ¿Bailamos, pues?- Preguntó la rubia sonriendo, por fin comenzaba la auténtica fiesta.

\- Será un honor, princesa.

La música volvió a sonar con normalidad mientras la nueva pareja se movía con pasmosa facilidad y sincronización por la pista, como si sus cuerpos siempre hubieran sido uno solo.

Sin embargo, en otra punta de la sala, Blancanieves miraba la escena ni demasiado complacida por lo que veía. El Hada Azul se encontraba a su lado, así como la Abuelita, ambas haciéndole la misma pregunta que ella misma seguía formulándose.

 ** _"_** ** _Dancing Queen" ABBA, musical Mamma mia!_**

 _EMMA: (susurrándole a Regina)_

 _Puedes bailar, puedes cantar._

 _Pon tu mano en su lugar._

 _Uuu con tu sonrisa,_

 _Vas a ser la Reina de la pista._

Mientras, unas no tan complacidas alcahuetas…

 _HADA AZUL: ¿Quién es esa que con Emma está?_

 _¿A quién ha sacado a bailar?_

 _No me suena su cara._

 _La lleva tapada con una máscara._

 _Eso es mala señal._

 _BLANCANIEVES: Podría ser cualquiera._

 _Una amiga, una conocida._

 _No significa nada que la saqué a bailar._

 _Es algo muy normal._

 _ABUELITA: Sí, pero mírala._

 _Es la reina de la pista._

 _Se mueve y baila como una artista._

 _Es la Reina de la pista._

 _Menea las piernas como una corista._

 _(Hablándole a Blancanieves)_

 _Lo puedes negar, te puedes quejar_

 _Pero no lo vas a cambiar._

 _Uuuu, mira a esa chica_

 _Y su sonrisa_

 _¡Es la Reina de la pista!_

Para cuando la canción terminó, Emma no esperó a que su acompañante recuperara el aliento y se la llevó a uno de los balcones por donde la gente tenía prohibido el paso.

No tardaron en estar a solas en la más completa oscuridad. Solo entonces, Emma se atrevió a despojar a la misteriosa mujer de su máscara y sonreír al descubrir el conocido rostro.

\- Sabía que eras tú. – Susurró antes de lanzarse a por un beso.

\- Espera un momento. – Regina se interpuso entre Emma y su ansiado beso poniendo una mano en su pecho. - ¿Sabías que era yo?

\- Um… sí, claro. Ese antifaz tampoco tapaba tanto. Desde luego, no tapaba cierta parte de tu anatomía que conozco bien. – Dijo señalando a sus… bueno, a sus ojos no desde luego.

\- ¿Y me has elegido?

\- Sí.

\- Delante de tu madre.

\- Sí.- Emma comenzó a juguetear con su ropa como hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.- Aunque ella no sabe quién eres.

\- ¿Y pretendes decírselo?

\- Bueno, sí, claro… yo… se lo diré.

\- La verdadera pregunta aquí Emma es: ¿sabe tu madre ya que eres gay?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Sabe que eres gay, lesbiana, homosexual, bisexual, pansexual? No me importa, ¿sabe que te gusto?

\- Um… Regina es complicado.

\- No me vengas con tonterías.

La música volvió a sonar.

\- En serio – dijo Emma- ¿a nadie le preocupa el hilo musical que sale de la nada?

Aunque Regina ya no la escuchaba.

 ** _"_** ** _Does your mother know?" ABBA, musical Mamma mia!_**

 _REGINA: Siempre igual, rogándome_

 _Que te dé más tiempo para hablar con tu mamá._

 _Pero estoy harta de esperar._

 _Y vas a sonreír, vas a rogar_

 _Pero sé que es una excusa,_

 _lo haces siempre igual._

 _Oh, y estoy harta de esperar._

 _Querrás bailar hoy conmigo, porque es divertido_

 _¿Sabe tu madre ya que eres gay?_

 _Y querrás hablar y reír, hacerme sonreír_

 _¿Sabe tu madre ya que eres gay?_

 _Y no me digas (no me digas)_

 _"_ _aguanta un poco más"_

 _Estoy cansada ya_

 _¿lo sabe tu mamá?_

 _Y no me digas (no me digas)_

 _Que esto es lo normal_

 _Sé sincera ya_

 _Díselo a mamá._

\- Bueno. – Dijo Emma cuando se terminó la música y le pareció prudencial hablar. – Lo cierto es que no. Pero se lo diré esta noche, en cuanto se acabe el baile, lo prometo.

\- Espero que esta vez sea verdad Emma. No puedo pasarme toda la vida esperando a que decidas comprometerte.

Emma tomó las manos de Regina entre las suyas.

\- Regina, te quiero. Tú eres la reina de mi corazón. No necesito más tiempo, no queda espacio para dudas en mi alma, pues es toda para ti. Esta noche se lo diré a mi madre y, si me aceptas, pronto he de convertirte en mi esposa.

\- Te acepto Emma, claro que te acepto.

Sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Regina. Creyéndose con derecho para hacer por fin lo que llevaba toda la noche deseando hacer, Emma se acercó a Regina con intención de besarla, pero justo entonces…

\- ¡Vivan las hadaaaas!

Regina se separó se Emma bruscamente.

\- Mierda, Campanilla ya se ha pasado con la bebida. Tengo que irme. Los efectos de su magia no terminan a las doce en punto, si no cuando se coge una buena borrachera. Y no me apetece quedarme desnuda en mitad de un baile concurrido.

\- De acuerdo. – La pobre Emma estaba un poco perdida, entristeciendo el rostro cual cachorrito herido que se quedaba sin su besito.

\- Nos veremos pronto.

La antigua reina se alejó unos pasos de Emma, antes de pensárselo mejor y volver hacia ella para tomar de las mejillas y posar un tierno beso en sus suaves labios.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Y con aquellas palabras, Regina desapareció. Sin embargo, Emma no olvidó su promesa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Me alegro de que os gustase el primer capítulo y aquí estoy denuevo con más canciones ;) Espero que os guste.**

 **Gracias por vuestros comentarios!**

 ** _1)_** **** ** _"_** ** _Mamma mia!" ABBA, de la película Mamma mia!_**

 ** _2)_** **** ** _"_** ** _My favorite things" Sonrisas y lágrimas_**

 ** _3)_** **** ** _"_** ** _Like a virgin" Moulin Rouge_**

 ** _4)_** **** ** _"_** ** _I dreamt a drema" Les Miserables (versión de Glee)_**

 ** _5)_** **** ** _"_** ** _I will follow him" Sister Act I_**

 ** _6)_** **** ** _"_** ** _Cell block tango" Chicago_**

 ** _7)_** **** ** _"_** ** _There are worst things I could do" Grease_**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

El nuevo día regaló a Emma nuevas fuerzas para enfrentarse a su madre. Y, en cuanto estuvieron solas en el desayuno, se decidió a hablar.

\- Mamá, ¿tengo que decirte algo?- Dijo tímidamente.

\- Oh, claro, cielo. Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

\- Es que no sé cómo te lo tomarás. Tengo miedo de que te enfades.

\- Por supuesto que no tesoro, dime lo que sea.

\- Vale, está bien. Pues nada, ya que parece que está de moda, lo diré cantando.

 ** _"_** ** _Mamma mia!" ABBA, musical Mamma mia!_**

 _EMMA: Mamá, me enamoré en la fiesta de ayer._

 _Pero no es un hombre, ella es una mujer._

 _Y, agárrate que viene lo peor, `_

 _Regina es la ganadora de mi corazón._

 _Ella es mi verdadero amor._

 _Una mirada y ya perdí el control._

 _Una mirada y perdí la razón._

 _Ooh._

 _Mamma mia! No lo puedo evitar_

 _Mamá, me he enamorado._

 _Lesbiana, es mi sexualidad._

 _Mamá, me gustan las tías._

 _Son sus faldas de tubo,_

 _Que le marcan el culo._

 _Mamá, me he enamorado._

 _Mamma mía! Me gustan las tías_

 _Mamá, y sobre todo Regina._

\- Oh no, Emma, no puede ser cierto. – La interrumpió Blancanieves en mitad de su número musical. – No puede ser. No puedo ni pensarlo. Creo que me va a dar algo. Necesito… necesito pensar en cosas bonitas.

 ** _"_** ** _My favorite things" Sonrisas y lágrimas_**

 _BLANCANIEVES: pajaritos cantando, enanitos gritando_

 _Y macedonias sin manzanas_

 _Abuelitas ancianas._

 _Muchos animales con bigotes en la nariz._

 _Son todo cosas que me gustan a mí._

 _Príncipes encantadores en sus corceles menores._

 _Nieves en copo con formas de flores._

 _Miles de cuentos con su final feliz._

 _Son todo cosas que me gustan a mí._

 _Unicornios y hadas cumpliendo mis deseos._

 _Grandes historias contadas con mis recuerdos._

 _Un arco con sus flechas listas para mí._

 _Son todo cosas que me gustan a mí._

 _Si esto es porno._

 _Y yo me opongo._

 _Y Emma está atontá'_

 _Las cosas que amo vuelven siempre a mí_

 _y alejan por fin el mal._

\- Vale, ya estoy mejor. – Dijo Blancanieves. – perdóname, cielo, te he entendido mal. He pensado que me decías que querías a Regina.

\- Y eso he hecho mamá. Estoy enamorada de Regina, cuanto antes lo asumas, mejor para todos.

\- Sí claro, cielo, solo déjame unos días para que me haga a la idea.

\- Oh, claro mamá. Voy a ver a Henry. Luego hablamos. – Emma se marchó, dejando a su madre sola y murmurando para sí. – Bueno, eso ha sido fácil.

No podía imaginar que la mente de Blancanieves, mientras tanto, estaba tramando toda clase de planes.

\- No te preocupes, Emma, yo te libraré de las garras de esa bruja.

 _(Cae el telón)_

El plan era sencillo. Tan sencillo que ella ni siquiera tendría que ensuciarse las manos, lo dejaría en todo en otras manos… y un garfio.

El lugar de reunión había sido detallado en un mensaje vía pájaro. Blancanieves, alias para la misión secreta Mary Margaret, había enviado a un fiel amigo plumífero para entregar tan comprometedora información.

Unos pasos la alertaron de que sus acompañantes y, con suerte, futuros aliados habían llegado.

\- ¿A qué se debe el honor de esta visita real, amor?- Garfio fue el primero en hablar.

\- Neal, Killian. Tomad asiento por favor.

La mítica tabla redonda que descansaba desde tiempos inmemoriales en la sala del Consejo había asistido a muchas reuniones, oficiales y clandestinas, pero probablemente ninguna fuera como aquella.

\- Os he reunido para hablar de Emma.

\- ¿Le pasa algo?

\- No, Neal, no te alarmes. Ella está bien, solo un poco confundida. Temo que Regina haya podido hechizarla de alguna manera para hacerla creer que es su Verdadero Amor. – Blancanieves no se molestó en ocultar su indignación.

\- ¿Esa bruja se ha atrevido a confundir a mi Swan?- Exclamó el pirata despidiendo un alarmante aroma a ron para las tempranas horas de la mañana.

\- ¿Tu Swan? – Gritó Neal. – En todo caso, será mía. Tenemos un hijo en común.

\- Caballeros o… lo que sea. – Interrumpió Blancanieves. – Lo importante aquí es deshacernos de la Reina Malvada para que Emma se libere de su magia oscura y pueda tomar una decisión sobre vosotros.

\- ¿Y cómo planeas tal cosa, amor?

\- Obviamente, le tenderemos una trampa para poder encerrarla en la celda en la que merece estar. Nos vimos obligados a perdonarle sus pecados por su ayuda en el País de Nunca Jamás, pero una nueva infracción no será perdonada. Para eso os necesito a vosotros.

\- ¿Y por qué debemos aceptar ser tus manos ejecutoras… o garfio?- Dijo Neal.

\- Por Emma, claro. Ella estaba perdida, desolada, había perdido toda fe en la vida y en el amor. Pero desde que os conoció, ha vuelto a recuperar su brillo. Vosotros la hacéis sentir como una… virgen. Ya sabéis, tocada por primera vez. Ella dice que se siente tan bien en su interior, cuando la abrazáis y la tocáis…

Una tenue música los envolvió.

 ** _"_** ** _Like a virgin" Moulin Rouge_**

 _BLANCANIEVES: Sobrevivió a la soledad,_

 _Sobrevivió._

 _No sabe lo perdida que está_

 _Pero os encontró._

 _Estaba mal, incompleta._

 _Lo pasó fatal._

 _Estaba triste y plof._

 _Pero la hacéis sentir_

 _Vosotros la hacéis sentir_

 _Fresca y nueva._

 _Como una princesa_

 _Tocada por primera vez._

 _Como una princesa_

 _Cuando tu garfio toca y ve._

 _Es su miedo al compromiso,_

 _Que la pone en sobreaviso_

 _Y la hace escapar_

 _Aunque te quiera besar._

 _Tiene miedo y es normal._

 _Pero será vuestra_

 _por siempre jamás,_

 _Porque la hacéis sentir,_

 _Sí, la hacéis sentir_

 _Completa libertad._

 _Como una princesa_

 _Tocada por primera vez._

 _Como una princesa_

 _Cuando tu garfio toca y ve._

 _Como una princesa_

 _Que se siente despertar_

 _Cuando la tocas y la besas_

 _NEAL: Está buena y es pa mí,_

 _Será mía porque la hago sentir,_

 _HOOK: no, yo la hago sentir_

 _Tío yo he arreglado su corazón_

 _Y ahora vuelve a latir._

 _LOS TRES: Como una princesa_

 _Tocada por primera vez._

 _Como una princesa_

 _Cuando tu garfio toca y ve._

 _Como una princesa_

 _Que se siente despertar_

 _Cuando la tocas y la besas_

 _Cuando la tocas y la besas._

 _Como una princeeesaaaaaaa._

\- Vale, vale, amor…- Garfio la interrumpió sin demasiado tacto ni paciencia para perder otro apéndice, digamos una oreja que huyera despavorida. – Nos hacemos a la idea. Cuenta con nosotros. ¿Cuál es el plan?

 _(Se cierra el telón)_

El día había comenzado de la mejor de las maneras: Emma la había llamado comunicándole que por fin le había dicho la verdad a su madre y quería reunirse con ella. Regina sospechaba que el objeto de la reunión era oficializar su relación ahora que su madre ya lo sabía.

Unos golpes la alertaron de que algo no iba bien. Nadie se atrevía a aporrear en su casa de aquella manera. No tuvo tiempo, sin embargo, de llegar a la entrada, antes de que derribaran la puerta y un pirata, un donante de esperma andante y una antigua princesa irrumpiera en su casa.

\- ¿Cómo osáis? ¿Qué pretendéis entrando así?

\- Cogedla, chicos.- Dijo Blancanieves.

Antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, Regina sintió una súbita debilidad. No necesitó mirar su muñeca para saber que Neal le había colocado la pulsera que desposeía a los seres mágicos de sus poderes.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- Volvió a preguntar Regina desorientada.

\- Regina esto tiene que acabar. Tu venganza ha ido demasiado lejos. No permitiré que hieras a mi hija.

\- No pretendo hacer tal cosa. Mary Margaret, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Amo a Emma.

\- Silencio. No puedo creer tal despropósito. Simplemente no puede ser. Sé que, finalmente, acabarías rompiéndole el corazón. Así es mejor. Te encerraré, lejos de aquí, en la celda donde siempre debiste estar, donde no podrás causar más daño.

\- ¿Y qué le dirás a Emma?- Regina sentía las lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos.

\- Que te has marchado. – Afirmó tranquilamente Blancanieves. – Sinceramente, Regina, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Lograr un final feliz después de todo el daño que has causado.

\- Yo…- Empezó a decir la reina.

 ** _"_** ** _I dreamt a drema" Les Miserables (versión de Glee)_**

 _REGINA: soñé una vida de verdad_

 _Donde sería feliz y libre._

 _Soñé que podría disfrutar_

 _De un amor sin que me lo quiten._

 _Mas tú de nuevo, al hallar_

 _Que es tu hija mi final,_

 _Me lo has vuelto a arrebatar,_

 _No sé qué más pretendes lograr._

 _Ya me arruinaste una vez, (BLANCANIEVES: No, yo no te arruiné)_

 _¿tienes que hacerlo ahora también?_

 _Tan difícil para ti, (BLANCANIEVES: sí, lo es, difícil sí)_

 _Es dejarme ser feliiiiiiz._

 _Sigo soñando que ella vendrá,_

 _Que de algún modo me encontrará._

 _Aunque haya obstáculos por salvar,_

 _Y tormentas que nos acechen._

 _Sigo soñando aún así_

 _Que tendré mi final feliz._

 _Que mi infierno termina aquí._

 _…_ _Ahora mis sueños has vuelto a destruir._

 _(Se cierra el telón)_

Emma iba de un lado a otro, nerviosa, el eco de sus paso como única compañía. Regina tendría que haberse reunido con ella hacía más de una hora para anunciar al pueblo o al reino o a los vecinos que se acercaran al balcón su futura unión y presente amor. Sin embargo, no había señal de ella.

Unos nuevos pasos apresurados se mezclaron con los suyos anunciándole la llegada de alguien. Se giró, ansiosa, esperando ver a una apurada Regina, pero en su lugar, se encontró con el consternado rostro de su madre.

\- Emma, tengo algo que decirte.

\- Mamá, ahora no puedo. Estoy esperando a Regina. Empiezo a preocuparme, ella nunca llega tarde.

\- Cielo, es de ella de quien debo hablarte. Me temo que todo ha sido una farsa.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Oh, Emma, lo siento tanto. Regina te ha estado engañando, fingiendo un amor que no sentía, que es incapaz de sentir, para acercarse a nosotros y planear su venganza.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Emma, lo siento, de veras. Pero la hemos descubierto en posesión de manzanas envenenadas.

\- No puede ser, mamá. Tiene que ser un error. Déjame hablar con ella, ¿dónde está?

\- Emma, Regina ha huido y no creo que vuelvas a verla. En caso de reaparecer, cosa que dudo, será apresada de inmediato y cualquier persona, realeza o no que intente cobijarla, será acusada de traición.

Y sin más, Blancanieves se marchó.

\- No. – Dijo Emma una vez a solas. – No puede ser. Me niego a creerlo. Conozco a Regina, siempre sé cuándo está mintiendo, y no lo hizo cuando me confesó su amor. Algo aquí no encaja y no pararé hasta averiguarlo. No pararé hasta… encontrarla.

 ** _"_** ** _I will follow him" Sister Act I_**

 _EMMA: Yo te encontraré_

 _Donde quiera que estés, iré._

 _Y no habrá villano ni padre,_

 _Nada que nos pueda separar._

 _Nada lo logrará._

 _Yo te encontraré._

 _Lo supe desde la primera vez_

 _En que mi corazón te entregué._

 _Y ahora sé que no te voy a perder_

 _Por mucho que me hagan temer._

 _Siempre te hallaré._

 _La quiero, la quiero la quiero._

 _Y yo siempre te encuentro, te encuentro, te encuentro._

 _Yo te encontraré_

 _No importa donde estés_

 _Y no habrá padre ni villano,_

 _Nada que nos pueda separar._

 _Nadie lo hará._

 _Yo te encontraré._

 _Lo supe desde la primera vez_

 _En que mi corazón te entregué._

 _Y ahora sé que no te voy a perder_

 _Por mucho que me hagan temer._

 _Siempre te hallaré._

 _Ouou yeah_

 _Aunque me odies,_

 _Por este verbo usar_

 _Te voy a encontrar_

 _Y serás mi verdadero amor._

 _Ahora y para siempre._

 _Te encontraré, te encontraré._

 _La quiero, la quiero la quiero._

 _Y yo siempre te encuentro, te encuentro, te encuentro._

 _Yo te encontraré_

 _(Se cierra el telón)_

Mientras, en una oscura celda a las afueras de lo más alejado de lo más pedido de lo más inexpugnable del bosque de Storybrooke.

\- Soltadme, os digo, soy una reina.

Regina gritaba y pataleaba mientras dos enanos con ínfulas de gorilas la metían a la fuerza en una hacinada celda para cerrar la puerta en las narices con sonoridad metálica.

\- Que pase una buena estancia en su nueva morada, Su Majestad.- Dijeron los enanos no sin un tono de burla.

\- Argh.

Frustrada, confundida, Regina se aferró a los barrotes como si pudiera doblarlos con su voluntad, porque desde luego no lo haría con su magia, la cual le habían arrebatado con un maldito brazalete.

Emma la estaba esperando. Emma y Henry… iban a ser una familia, todo iba bien por una vez en su vida y, de pronto, allí estaba encerrada por un delito que no había cometido.

\- Oye, cielo, deja ya los barrotes, ellos son los más inocentes de esta celda. – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Al girarse, se encontró con seis mujeres de aspecto desaliñado y pálido.

\- ¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí?- Preguntó Regina reconociendo algunos rostros.

\- Somos tus compis de celda, ¿emocionada? Encerradas, por Blancanieves, como tú. – Contestó Ruby.

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho para estar aquí?

Al parecer, preguntarle a seis mujeres aburridas y encerradas en una celda Dios sabía cuánto llevaba inexorablemente a una canción, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?

 ** _"_** ** _Cell block tango" Chicago_**

 _RUBY: POP_

 _ASTRID: SEIS_

 _RAPUNZEL: CORTE_

 _MULAN: UH, UH_

 _MARIAN: ROLAND_

 _MILAH: GARFIO_

 _TODAS: se lo ganaron_

 _Se lo ganaron_

 _Se lo ganaron y ya está._

 _De haberlo visto_

 _De haberlo vivido_

 _Sé que tú habrías hecho igual._

 _RUBY: ¿sabes cómo hay gente que no te_

 _Escucha cuando les adviertes?_

 _Pues así era Peter._

 _No me hizo caso y un día POP._

 _Así que era noche de luna llena_

 _Y llegué a casa del trabajo_

 _Esperando para encerrarme a solas_

 _Pensando que Peter no estaría_

 _Porque le había dicho que era peligroso._

 _Pero allí estaba tumbada en el sofá_

 _Bebiendo su cerveza._

 _Y le dije, le dije:_

 _Vete antes de que cambie,_

 _Pero no lo hizo y POP,_

 _Se la arranqué… pero no la cabeza._

 _RUBY: POP_

 _ASTRID: SEIS_

 _RAPUNZEL: CORTE_

 _MULAN: UH, UH_

 _MARIAN: ROLAND_

 _MILAH: GARFIO_

 _TODAS: se lo ganaron_

 _Se lo ganaron_

 _Se lo ganaron y ya está._

 _De haberlo visto_

 _De haberlo vivido_

 _Sé que tú habrías hecho igual._

 _ASTRID: conocí a Gruñón en el Bosque Encantdo_

 _y me dijo que vivía solo._

 _Comenzamos nuestro romance,_

 _Me enamoré de él,_

 _Incluso me enfrenté a mis hermanas y dejé el convento._

 _Así, nos fuimos a vivir juntos y todo estaba bien._

 _Hasta que descubría algo._

 _¿Vivir solo? Y un bledo,_

 _No solo no vivía solo_

 _Sino que tenía seis hermanos._

 _Y vivían todos juntos._

 _Así que un día le cogí el pico_

 _Y lo usé para cavar,_

 _En su dura cabeza de enano mentiroso._

 _TODAS: se lo ganaron_

 _Se lo ganaron_

 _Se lo ganaron y ya está._

 _De haberlo visto_

 _De haberlo vivido_

 _Sé que tú habrías hecho igual._

 _RAPUNZEL: Yo estaba en la cocina_

 _Cortando las verduras con mi cuchillo_

 _Y entonces entró mi novio, totalmente enloquecido_

 _¡Quieres cortarte el pelo me dijo!_

 _¿Quieres cortártelo?_

 _Tan loco que empezamos a pelear_

 _Y me corté el pelo sin querer con el cuchillo._

 _Y de paso, le corté a él._

 _TODAS: se lo ganaron_

 _Se lo ganaron_

 _Se lo ganaron y ya está._

 _De haberlo visto_

 _De haberlo vivido_

 _Sé que tú habrías hecho igual._

 _MULAN: Aurora y yo vivíamos felices,_

 _Nos queríamos mucho,_

 _Pensábamos en ser una familia._

 _Hasta que un día entré en casa_

 _Y me la encontré tumbada en la cama_

 _Al principio pensé que estaba dormida,_

 _Pero pronto me di cuenta de que estaba muerta._

 _Tuvo que ser Philip, nunca superó que la dejara._

 _Alguien: ¿entonces?_

 _MULAN: soy inocente._

 _TODAS: se lo ganaron_

 _Se lo ganaron_

 _Se lo ganaron y ya está._

 _De haberlo visto_

 _De haberlo vivido_

 _Sé que tú habrías hecho igual._

 _MARIAN: Robin y yo teníamos una vida perfecta_

 _Éramos proscritos de la justicia_

 _Robábamos y le dábamos a los pobres._

 _Hasta que descubrí que dentro de sus actos heroicos_

 _Entraba el consolar a hermosas damas en apuros._

 _Le dije que lo dejaría_

 _Y él me suplicó que no lo hiciera, por Roland._

 _Así que cogí a Roland y huí de él._

 _TODAS: se lo ganaron_

 _Se lo ganaron_

 _Se lo ganaron y ya está._

 _De haberlo visto_

 _De haberlo vivido_

 _Sé que tú habrías hecho igual._

 _MILAH: conocí a Garfio en una taberna._

 _Me prometió el mundo en su barco._

 _Conocer tierras y mares, islas desoladas_

 _Libertad y felicidad._

 _Por él dejé a mi hijo y a mi esposo._

 _Hasta que un día lo encontré en la cama con una rubia._

 _Hasta arriba de ron._

 _No sé lo que pasó. Quedé en shock._

 _Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que yo estaba cubierta de sangre_

 _Y él llevaba un garfio._

 _Pero debí de haberle cortado otra cosa._

 _TODAS: se lo ganaron_

 _Se lo ganaron_

 _Se lo ganaron y ya está._

 _De haberlo visto_

 _De haberlo vivido_

 _Sé que tú habrías hecho igual._

\- Vale, vale, ya es suficiente señoritas. Lo comprendo. Todas teníais motivos. – Dijo Regina.

\- Sí. – Confirmó Ruby. - ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo?- La reina se llevó una mano al pecho mientras consideraba aquella simple pregunta. - Mi único pecado reciente ha sido enamorarme de la hija de Blancanieves. – No me entendáis mal, no soy exactamente inocente, pero…

Si todas cantaban, ella no iba a ser menos.

 ** _"_** ** _There are worst things I could do" Grease_**

 _REGINA: He hecho cosas peores._

 _Que son verdaderos horrores._

 _Matar, asesinar._

 _Soy malvada,_

 _no lo he de ocultar._

 _Todos saben la verdad,_

 _Pero he hecho cosas peores._

 _He matado a placer,_

 _Siempre me he hecho temer._

 _He lanzado maldiciones,_

 _Que han asolado poblaciones_

 _Y aún así estaba libre._

 _He hecho cosas peores._

 _He lanzado a niños,_

 _A letales misiones con brujas del bosque._

 _He separado familias enteras_

 _Y he extendido la tristeza_

 _Rompiendo sueños por doquier._

 _Mi pecado sin perdonar_

 _Es llegarme a enamorar._

 _Me llaman bruja mas no es verdad._

 _Puedo sentir y puedo llorar,_

 _Algo que tú nunca sabrás._

 _Pero a Emma a amar_

 _Eso es lo mejor que he hecho jamás._

Alejada de las que ya había aceptado como compañeras de celda, Regina se quedó mirando por la estrecha ventana, separada del mundo libre por unos gruesos y oxidados barrotes.

\- Emma…

 **El próximo capítulo será el gran final ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Allá va, último capítulo de este musical (pero tengo más pensados) :) Espero que os guste**

 ** _1)_** **** ** _"_** ** _One day more" Les Miserables_**

 ** _2)_** **** ** _"_** ** _My man" Funny girl_**

 ** _3)_** **** ** _"_** ** _Your song" Moulin Rouge_**

 ** _4)_** **** ** _"_** ** _I feel pretty" West side story_**

 _5)_ ** _"_** ** _You can't stop the beat" Hairspray_**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

El tiempo pasaba y nuestras heroínas tan solo sentían crecer la desesperanza. Desde el momento en el que Emma supo de la desaparición de la antigua reina, no creyendo las palabras de su madre, se propuso encontrarla. Cabalgó sin descanso durante días y noches, buscando en cada rincón del reino con la promesa de encontrar a su verdadero amor.

Mientras, Regina se afanaba por no perder la esperanza y cada noche se asomaba a la única y estrecha ventana de su hacinada celda, para mirar a las estrellas y rezar porque ocurriera un milagro y Emma la encontrase.

Mas las horas se hacían eternas y cada nuevo día sin verse ni encontrarse era una condena. De alguna manera, Regina quería pensar que su canción podría llegarle a Emma, de mismo modo que tenía la desquiciada sensación de que podía escuchar su voz prometiéndole que la encontraría.

 ** _"_** ** _One day more" Les Miserables_**

 _REGINA: Un día más._

 _Otro día, otro encierro_

 _Pesadilla y nunca sueño._

 _Estos enanos creen que saben_

 _Que he cometido un gran delito._

 _Un día más_

 _EMMA: No he parado de buscar,_

 _¿cómo vivir sin estar con ella?_

 _REGINA: Un día más._

 _EMMA: Parece que estás a mundos de mí_

 _Y aún así te siento a mi lado._

 _REGINA: Un día más en soledad._

 _EMMA: ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?_

 _REGINA: Un día más sin ver a Emma._

 _EMMA: No cesaré hasta encontrarte._

 _REGINA: Y la vida que soñé._

 _EMMA: Todos tus sueños cumpliré._

 _REGINA: Ya nunca se cumpliráaaaaaaaa._

 _EMMA: Un día más bajo tormentas,_

 _Pero sin parar jamás._

 _En mi empeño te persigo._

 _Un día estaré contigo._

 _REGINA: Mi fe se empieza a quebrar._

 _EMMA: No te voy a abandonar._

 _REGINA: ¿Emma dime dónde estás?_

 _EMMA: El tiempo llega, el día se acerca._

 _REGINA: un día más_

 _EMMA: un día más en mi misión._

 _Sigues en mi corazón,_

 _No me abandona la razón,_

 _No duda mi orientación._

 _REGINA: Un día más._

 _RUBY: Tía, mírala._

 _Siempre en la ventana_

 _Esperando una señal._

 _No se rinde esperando a Emma._

 _Se debería resignar._

 _Pero es una reina,_

 _No deja de luchar en su misión fatal._

 _EMMA: Un día más para encontrarte_

 _REGINA: ¿Emma dime dónde estás?_

 _EMMA: No desesperes, que ya llego._

 _Y entonces serás mi reina._

 _REGINA: En este mundo de guerras_

 _EMMA: Nos podremos encontrar_

 _REGINA: serás mi princesa_

 _EMMA: y tú mi reina._

 _REGINA: ¿Puedes escuchar mi voz?_

 _EMMA: Mi lugar está aquí, junto aquí._

 _REGINA: Un día más_

 _EMMA: No voy a rendirme nunca_

 _Sé que te voy a encontrar._

 _No pierdas ya la fe._

 _No tardaré en llegar._

 _REGINA: Siempre te voy a esperar_

 _Un día más._

 _EMMA: Ya llego, ya he de llegar._

 _REGINA y EMMA: Mañana sé que será el día en el que nuestros corazones se reencontrarán. Una noche más, un día más._

 _Un día de más_

Finalmente, los días se tornaron semanas, y las semanas, meses. Emma se hallaba al borde de la locura tras haber buscado sin descanso señales de su reina.

El mundo parecía estar en su contra. Ni siquiera podía hablar con Henry, porque ¿qué iba a decirle? Que su madre se había marchado o que era probable que su abuela la hubiera encerrado en algún lugar.

Sí, el mundo parecía un lugar horrible aquella mañana, cundo desmontó su caballo y se sentó en la primera roca que encontró, exhausta, con las piernas (y otras partes del cuerpo doloridas), para beber un poco de agua y tomar algo de alimento.

El mundo, de hecho, parecía un lugar horrible, hasta que una melodiosa voz, como en un eco lejano, llegó a sus oídos.

 ** _"_** ** _My man" Funny girl_**

 _REGINA: oh, mi Em la quiero tanto._

 _No lo sabrá._

 _No se lo llegué a decir,_

 _Pero es verdad._

 _Cuando me toma en sus brazos,_

 _El mundo es normal,_

 _Hay más bondad._

 _¿Qué importa si ahora_

 _Lo confieso_

 _Rezando por que ella lo escuche en sueños?_

 _No me importa lo que pase,_

 _La he de amar_

 _Por siempre jamás…_

 _(bis)_

Parecía entrecortada por las lágrimas, llena de pena y desolación, mas no había duda de que era ella, solo podía ser ella. Por favor, Dios, deja que sea ella, se dijo.

\- ¿Regina? ¡Regina! – Gritó hasta que su garganta protestó. – Regina.

\- ¿Emma? – Lo que comenzó como un eco, se oía ahora con más fuerza.

\- Regina, soy yo, sigue hablando. Guíame con tu voz.

\- Emma, estoy aquí. La prisión debe de estar protegida por algún hechizo de invisibilidad.

\- Malditos magos y sus trucos. Menos mal que te he oído cantar.

\- ¿Me has… me has escuchado cantar?- La voz de Regina era cada vez más definida.

\- Oh, venga Regina, no es momento de volverse vergonzosa. Debe ser una epidemia o algo así, todo el mundo se pasa el día cantando. Hasta yo me he unido en alguna ocasión.

\- Algún hechizo sin duda.

\- Uno de los peores. Si tengo que escuchar otra sonata de los enanos me moriré. – Emma hablaba para que Regina siguiera con ella, sin parar de caminar en dirección a aquella voz con la que había soñado.

La pista inconfundible de que había dado con ella fue el tremendo golpe en la cabeza que se pegó, aparentemente, con el aire.

\- Te encontré. – Susurró Emma antes de poner sus manos sobre la invisible pared y dejar que su magia fluyese.

No tardó demasiado en deshacer el hechizo y ver la pared de piedra. Y a Regina, oh Regina, su rostro mostrándose a través de los barrotes de una estrecha ventana. La magia era sentimiento y deseo y, en aquel momento, Emma no deseaba nada más que subir y estar a su lado.

De alguna forma, que no sabría explicar, logró aparecer frente a Regina, sostenida por un espacioso balcón donde antes solo había habido una ventana.

\- Te he echado tanto de menos. – Dijo en cuanto fue capaz de abrazarla.

\- Ya empezaba a pensar que nunca llegarías. – Regina aspiró profundamente temiendo que aquel fuera otro de sus múltiples sueños.

\- Mi detector de prisiones mágicas está un poco oxidado. Pero, ¿qué pasó, cómo has acabado aquí?

\- Lo siento, Emma. Fue tu madre. No se tomó demasiado bien la noticia de nuestra relación.

\- Esa mujer… puede que me diera la vida, pero esto no tiene perdón.

\- Emma, no quiero que pierdas a tus padres por mi culpa… otra vez.

La Salvadora tan solo apretó un poco más su abrazo, antes de unirse a la corriente de la canción.

 ** _"_** ** _Your song" Moulin Rouge_**

 _EMMA: No sé qué os pasa con la canción,_

 _Pero esta es para ti._

 _Y puedes ir y gritar_

 _Que te voy a cantar,_

 _Y puede ser simple, pero_

 _Ahora ya está._

 _Que no te importe, que no te importe_

 _Que me ponga a cantar,_

 _Porque es una epidemia que en el pueblo está._

 _Te he estado buscando_

 _Corriendo sin parar._

 _Mira a mi pobre caballo,_

 _Ya no puede más._

 _Pero he tenido suerte,_

 _Te he logrado hallar,_

 _Ahora solo me queda_

 _A mi madre apañar._

 _Perdona por tu suegra,_

 _Pero nadie es perfecta._

 _Ves tu familia tampoco es que sea una perla._

 _Pero no importa,_

 _Lo bueno es_

 _Que te quiero con ellos o sin ellos, también._

 _Y puedes salir y gritar_

 _Que te voy a cantar._

 _Y puede ser simple,_

 _Pero ahora ya está._

 _Que no te importe, que no te importe lo que voy a gritar:_

 _Qué bello es el mundo ahora que en él estás._

 _Que no te importe, que no te importe lo que voy a gritar:_

 _Qué bello es el mundo ahora que te he vuelto a encontrar._

\- No puedo creerme que hayas terminado usando la palabra que empieza por "e"

\- Por supuesto, eso es lo único que has sacado de mi canción.

Regina borró la mueca de enfado con un beso.

\- No me importa lo que diga mi madre, Regina. Te quiero. Y vamos a ser felices.

\- ¿Y cómo pretende lograr eso, señorita Swan?

\- Bueno, empezaremos con una pequeña fuga.

\- Tengo unas cuantas amigas que pueden acompañarnos.

Fue entonces cuando Emma se dio cuenta de que no estaban solas.

\- ¿Qué hacéis todas vosotras aquí?- Preguntó Emma.

\- No, no les preguntes o se pondrán a cantar. – Advirtió Regina. – Lo importante es que no merecen estar aquí. Vamos, seamos libres, todas.

Poco después, Regina cabalgaba abrazada a Emma.

\- Aquí es cuándo cabalgamos hacia la puesta de sol. – Bromeó la reina.

\- No, es donde vamos a dejarle las cosas claras a mi madre y a por nuestro hijo.

 _(Cae el telón)_

Un nuevo baile. ¿Qué clase de madre, se preguntaron Emma y Regina al mismo tiempo, celebra otro baile para encontrar prometido para su hija en ausencia de la misma?

No importaba realmente, que el pueblo ya estuviera reunido les ahorraría problemas.

\- ¡Mamá! – Gritó Emma en cuanto entró en el salón.

La gente congregada en el baile, luciendo sus mejores galas, la miraban anonadados. Emma suponía que no era para menos, al fin y al cabo, estaban viendo a su princesa tras largas jornadas a caballo, despeinada y sudorosa (aunque probablemente eso no era solo debido a cabalgar… un caballo), de la mano de la antigua Reina Malvada.

\- Oh, Emma, por fin llegas. Te estábamos esperando.

\- Mamá, ¿qué significa esto?

\- Un pajarito me ha dicho…

\- ¿Quién?- Gritó Emma- ¿Quién ha sido el chivato?

\- Pues un pajarito, un petirrojo para ser más exactos. En fin, me ha dicho que habías liberado a Regina y he decidido preparar un nuevo baile para poner fin a esta farsa. Cielo, entiendo que estés confundida, Regina puede ser muy… persuasiva, seguro. Pero no puedes estar enamorada de una mujer. Es hora de que elijas un futuro con Neal o con Garfio, me da igual, pero ella no. Las princesas se casan con príncipes y las brujas… bueno, ellas acaban muertas o encerradas. Así es como está escrito y es como debe ser.

\- Estás loca, ¿no comprendes que no puedes ir por ahí decidiendo el final feliz de los demás?- Espetó Emma.

\- Claro que puedo. Lo he hecho durante años y nadie se ha quejado. ¿Verdad que sois todos muy felices? – Blancanieves se giró hacia el público, pero nadie contestó. De hecho, ni siquiera la miraban directamente. – No lo entiendo, así es como debe ser. Yo soy una princesa y, por tanto, me enamoré de un príncipe encantador y él de mí.

\- ¿Solo porque eres una princesa?- Preguntó Emma. - ¿No es un poco superficial?

\- No, es amor verdadero, ¿verdad, Charming? Díselo.

David, más conocido como Charming, miró largamente su esposa, a su hija y a algún presente indeterminado del público.

\- Si te digo la verdad…Esto no es lo que quiero. – Dijo el príncipe avanzando hacia el centro de la sala. Las pulidas paredes le devolvían su imagen como un espejo y David se arregló el pelo antes de seguir. – Blancanieves tiene razón en una cosa, ella era una princesa y yo, un príncipe, casarnos parecía lo natural, lo correcto. Pero no me ha hecho completamente feliz. Cuando era pastor, sabía que había un futuro mucho mejor para mí, uno en el que pudiera ser alguien importante. Me sentía especial, me sentía diferente. Me sentía… no, me siento…

 ** _"_** ** _I feel pretty" West side story_**

 _CHARMING: me siento cuqui_

 _Soy tan cuqui_

 _Y chachi y guachi y gay._

 _Y lo siento porque_

 _no se sienta como yo también_

 _I feel charming oh so charming_

 _It's alarming how charming I feel._

 _Y encima sé inglés._

 _Soy un partidazo que cualquiera querría tener._

 _Mira a ese príncipe apuesto ahí_

 _¿No te encantó su reflejo?_

 _Unas mallas, una sonrisa aquí_

 _Una capa allí, una espada cuqui._

 _Me siento libre y sensible,_

 _Podría cantar y bailar sin parar._

 _Por amor_

 _Enamorado de un capitán._

 _BLANCANIEVES: ¿Te has vuelto loco Charming?_

 _Has tomado demasiado el sol._

 _No quieres parecerte a tu hija_

 _Y dejarme en estado de shock._

 _Crees que amor, crees que eres gay_

 _La la la_

 _Pero no es amor, es una indigestión._

 _Será el calor, y el sofocón._

 _La la la_

 _Estás muy glotón, te pierde el lechón._

 _Aléjate del pirata, ven aquí conmigo._

 _Este no es el Charming que conozco_

 _Apuesto y amable y nada tan porno._

 _La la la_

 _Con mallas y capa, cargando una espada_

 _TODOS: ¡Reina! Brava Charming._

 _CHARMING: Me siento cuqui, oh tan cuqui_

 _Que el reino debería tener_

 _Un comité para mi belleza exponer_

 _La la la_

 _Me siento cuqui, yo soy cuqui._

 _Yo soy chachi, y guachi y gay._

 _Y tan mono que me puedes la corona poner._

 _La la la_

 _¿Ves el príncipe en el espejo ahí?_

 _¿No es su reflejo un descubrir?_

 _Unas mallas, una sonrisa aquí_

 _Una capa allí, una espada cuqui._

 _Me siento libre y sensible,_

 _Podría cantar y bailar sin parar._

 _Por amor_

 _Enamorado de un capitán._

Al terminar la canción, David se acercó al capitán Garfio quien lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

\- Supongo que lo que intento decir es que me dejé llevar por la idea de que había un camino predeterminado para mí solo por ser un príncipe. Como si la condición obligatoria para ello fuera casarse con una princesa, creí que eso me haría feliz. Pero ya puedo decirlo al mundo sin miedo, no es una princesa lo que quiero, sino un pirata.

\- Oh, amor, pensaba que no lo ibas a decir nunca. – Respondió el capitán lanzándose a los labios del príncipe.

Emma miró a Regina sin dar crédito.

\- Es un día de sorpresas.

\- ¡No!- Gritó Blancanieves desconsolada. – Esto no puede ser. Así no es como terminan los cuentos. – Dijo pataleando como una niña enfurruñada.

El resto del pueblo, congregado en aquel penoso baile, rodeó a la princesa mirándose los unos a los otros.

\- Verás, Blanca, - dijo por fin la Abuelita – la cosa va así: a ninguno nos gustan los finales que nos han puesto. Verás, como personaje de la tercera edad nunca se consideró realmente que necesitase un Verdadero Amor, porque sinceramente, los abuelos estamos tan mal considerados en los cuentos. Pero, la verdad, es que estoy enamorada. Lo hemos mantenido en secreto por miedo a las habladurías y a que intentaran separarnos, pero ya estamos hartos de escondernos. Gepetto y yo tenemos un tórrido romance y, que se entere todo el mundo, los maduritos también podemos tener una vida amorosa apasionante.

Bajo la escandalizada mirada de Blancanieves y las sonrisas de los demás, Eugenia se lanzó a los besos de su Gepetto dejando que la abrazara en público por primera vez en más de dos décadas.

\- Oh, yo también te quiero Ginnie Pooh. – Los dos ancianos se unieron en un acalorado beso y no tardaron en ser escondidos en un rincón oscuro por su nieta.

\- Sí, pues eso. – Ruby volvió de entre los presentes tras dejar a su abuela a buen recaudo. – Reconozco que soy un lobo y que he matado, sin querer, y he arrancado ciertos apéndices (puede que queriendo), pero no soy mala persona y me merezco mi final feliz. Estoy enamorada, qué narices. ¡Bella! – La bibliotecaria no tardó en abrazarla. – Deja a ese viejo decrépito y ven a aullarle a la luna conmigo.

\- Vale…

Otras que desaparecieron.

El centro de la sala fue ocupada por un grupo de siete enanitos.

\- Sí, hermana – Gruñón gritó un poco necesario – Puede que seamos enanos y nos confinaran en una mina, pero nuestro sueño siempre ha sido formar nuestro propio equipo de baloncesto. – De algún lugar indecible, sacó una pelota naranja- Pequeñitos pero matones, hermana.

\- Yo soy médico, especializado en muertos, si queréis más detalles. – Whale apareció en escena. – Pero fue el destino y la profesión que mi padre eligió para mí. Mi sueño siempre fue ser bailarina de ballet. – Emma temió lo peor cuando Whale se arrancó su traje… y, sin embargo, debajo llevaba un precioso body rosa que lució antes de ponerse a dar piruetas.

\- Un talento perdido para la danza, sin duda. – Murmuró Regina.

El pueblo estaba en racha y ya no había quién lo detuviese.

\- Pues yo también quiero hacer una confesión. – Gritó Archie, anteriormente conocido como Pepito Grillo.- Desde que mi Pongo se escapó hace unos días y salí a perseguirlo (porque cierta Sheriff estaba ilocalizable) me choqué contra la mujer más impactante, preciosa y… bicolor que he conocido. Debo decirlo: estoy enamorado de Cruella de Vil.

Un sonoro "Oh" sonó por la sala. La dama en cuestión apareció junto a Archie, más que probablemente, empujada por alguien.

\- Bueno, yo… necesito una conciencia para que me diga cuando no está bien matar. – Repuso Cruella.

\- Nunca está bien matar, cachorrito mío.

\- Oh, ven aquí bichito mío.

Cruella tomó a Archie, obligándolo doblarse hacia atrás para plantar un sonoro beso en sus labios.

\- El amor está en aire. – Susurró Emma.

\- Eso parece. – Le contestó Regina.

\- Pues yo me apunto.

Un hada verde entró en escena. Campanilla se detuvo frente al congregado público y buscó con la mirada hasta que dio con el objeto de sus deseos. Una felina sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, antes de tomar al Hada Azul y arrastrarla hacia ella.

\- Madre Superior, le voy a enseñar lo que es un buen polvo de hadas.- Y fuera por la horrible frase, por la sorpresa o, quién sabe, por sentimientos reprimidos durante siglos, el Hada Azul fue la primera en apoderarse de los labios de Campanilla.

El Pequeño John se atrevió por fin a declararle su amor a Robin Hood, amor que, al parecer, había sido correspondido por años. Y esto descubiró toda una serie de amoríos y pasiones secretas entre los hombres alegres. Y es que vivir como forajidos en el bosque tiende a unir mucho a la gente, claro que por algo se ganarían el apodo de "Hombres Alegres".

Todos aplaudieron extasiados por poder decir, prácticamente por primera vez en sus vidas, qué era lo que de verdad deseaban, lo que querían, más allá de lo que sus historias mandase. Todos…menos uno.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Parad, deteneos! Esto no está bien. Los villanos no tienen finales felices, los príncipes no se enamoran de piratas ni las princesas de Reinas Malvadas. Esto no está bien.

\- Mi querida Blanca – susurró la antigua reina abrazando a Emma- Me temo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello, porque, como ves, vivimos en un nuevo mundo en el que no solo las princesas pueden lograr su final feliz.

Y así, todos los antiguos habitantes del Bosque Encantado decidieron enfrentarse a su antigua líder de la mejor manera posible: con una canción.

 ** _"_** ** _You can't stop the beat" Hairspray_**

 _REGINA: No puedes detener a una malvada_

 _Que se intenta redimir._

 _No puedes detener mi llamarada_

 _Cuando está dirigida a ti._

 _Puedes intentarlo y ver que vas a perder_

 _Porque no voy a temer._

 _Porque el mundo gira más y más,_

 _Y los cuentos no paran de cambiar._

 _Donde hubo mal ahora puede también haber bondad._

 _Este es mi final feliz._

 _Y lo puedes intentar cambiar,_

 _Mas no te engañes chica,_

 _Eso no lo vas a lograr._

 _Lo nuestro no solo es amor, es amor de verdad._

 _Que este es mi final feliz._

 _A tu hija me voy a zumbar,_

 _Cada día, cada noche_

 _Es fenomenal._

 _Y si nos interrumpes, solo la abrazaré y diré:_

 _Este es mi final feliz._

 _EMMA: no puedes convertir a un caballero en princesa._

 _Puedes tratar de hacerme realeza,_

 _Pero sabes que no va a ser._

 _Porque ya he crecido mamá, y no me vas a cambiar._

 _Porque el mundo gira más y más,_

 _Donde hubo pena, hay felicidad._

 _Los cuentos ya no se van a recuperar._

 _Este es mi final feliz._

 _Tiene fuego, tiene garra, es sensacional._

 _Aunque fue Reina malvada, es todo bondad._

 _Y aunque sea mi madrastra me la quiero tirar._

 _Este es mi final feliz._

 _No puedes detener el ritmo natural,_

 _Nuestro amor es una tormenta que no va a parar._

 _Probé su fruto prohibido y ahora es mi único manjar._

 _Este es mi final feliz._

 _CHARMING: no me puedes cambiar_

 _Porque me gusto como soy._

 _Y sí quizás, la capa está de más,_

 _Pero estoy hecho un hellboy._

 _Y si esto te parece un horror, no me importa tu opinión._

 _Porque el mundo gira más y más,_

 _Y los sentimientos no se pueden negar._

 _Por mucho tiempo fingí, pero ya no lo haré más._

 _Garfio es mi final feliz._

 _Prefiero su garfio a tu odio a las manzanas,_

 _Su barba sí que me pone, él me sabe conquistar._

 _Así que cambio a la princesa por un tío del mar._

 _Garfio es mi final feliz._

 _En su barco quiero ir a navegar,_

 _Escondernos bajo proa y no salir jamás,_

 _Que me enseñe todos sus accesorios de metal._

 _GARFIO ES MI FINAL FELIZ._

 _(Súper baile sexy de Charming)_

 _GRANNY: Oh, oh, oh,_

 _No puedes ganar._

 _Los cuentos de ayer están atrás,_

 _Porque ayer es pasado._

 _Y el mañana empieza hoy._

 _Las princesas y príncipes quedaron de más,_

 _Ahora tenemos libertad._

 _Los amantes se pueden declarar,_

 _Los lobos también pueden amar,_

 _Es hora de reclamar nuestro finaaal._

 _Es nuestro final feliz._

 _Y no lo puedes evitar,_

 _Las perdices restringidas se van a acabar,_

 _Todos tenemos el derecho de la felicidad,_

 _Es nuestro final feliz._

 _Monstruos y hadas se pueden unir,_

 _Ogros, brujas, ranas también pueden vivir._

 _No puedes detener el ritmo de un corazón entregado al amor._

 _Es nuestro final feliz._

 _TODOS: esta es nuestra oportunidad,_

 _El mundo ha cambiado y nos da libertad,_

 _Ahora tenemos la manera de buscar felicidad._

 _Es nuestro final._

 _Sin tratos que nos saldrán mal,_

 _Sin princesas que acaparen toda la lealtad,_

 _Que todos tengamos alguien a quien amar._

 _Es nuestro final feliz._

 _Es nuestro final feliz._

 _Es nuestro final feliz._

 _REGINA Y EMMA: Es nuestro final feliz._

\- No, no, no…- Se oía todavía gritar de fondo a Blancanieves, pero ya nadie la escuchaba.

Sellando la promesa con un beso de Amor Verdadero, se fueron perdiendo entre la multitud y el eco lejano de los aplausos, mientras el telón caía por última vez. Y fueron felices para siempre.

 **FIN.**

 **No temáis en decirme qué os ha parecido, por favor, que alguien me diga que quiere una segunda parte que ya tengo muchas canciones pensadas que no me cupieron en este musical *insertar ojitos de cachorrito***

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
